


Jealous of Motivation

by Demi_Red95



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Jealous Logan, Logan and Virgil, M/M, Smut, analogical - Freeform, i still don't know how to tag, motivation in this, un-beta, we call him Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Red95/pseuds/Demi_Red95
Summary: Motivation has been coming around a lot more and hanging with the other sides. Logan has been feeling off since this started. Why does he keep getting angry whenever he sees Motivation hanging out and flirting with Virgil? Seems like Roman knows the answer.





	Jealous of Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea actually came from a room my fiance and I did. This is technically my first smut so, sorry if it's kind of bad.

Feelings were never something Logan normally thought about. He was logic, and feelings weren't logical. But…. He had been slowly realizing the feelings he had for a certain anxious side. The problem though? Currently he was staring (not glaring, no he did not glare) at it. 

 

Motivation (or Molly) had decided to start showing up more. It was odd seeing him around. Normally if he did come, he would be with Roman the help with making some of the edits for videos or the small scripts Thomas did. But as of late? He was just there. 

 

A soft chuckle broke Logan from his train of thought and brought him back to why he was staring. Currently Virgil and Motivation were sitting on the couch talking. Molly was sitting closer to Virgil than normal, and Virgil wasn't pushing him away. It made something hot and solid in the pit of Logan's stomach. 

 

He didn't like it. He didn't like that this other side suddenly showed up and started flirting with Virgil. The annoying part was Virgil was starting to seem to flirt back. 

 

It started small, gentle smiles or quips back to the other. Now it was them sitting closer and the flirting getting more obvious. Logan didn't like it at all.

 

“Molly! Are you staying for dinner?” Patton asked as he looked out of the kitchen. “Of course! I'd never miss your food!” He said grinning. Virgil snorted softly. 

 

“Of course you stay for food" he said chuckling. Molly smirked and moved a little closer. “I have more reason than just food to stay” he purred and Virgil flushed slightly and smiled shyly. 

 

Logan tried not to growl. It should be  _ him  _ making Virgil laugh. It should be  _ him  _ making the other blush and be a loss for words. 

 

“Looks like someone has developed the little green eyed monster~” Roman cooed softly and was grinning as he appeared next to the logical side. Logan looked to him and rose a brow in confusion. 

 

“What are you talking about?” “Jealousy my dear friend. You're jealous” Roman said and Logan let out a scoff. “Why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be….” He stopped when he heard a small squeal. 

 

“Molly put me down!” Virgil said with a laugh as he was being held princess style by motivation. “But my dear storm cloud!! It's so easy to pick you up! And hearing that laugh makes it all worth even more! Now to the eating area!!” He shouted and walked with the other in his arms. 

 

“That. That is the reason you're jealous. You're jealous because it's not  **_you_ ** making Virgil like that. You really should tell him how you feel” Roman said and looked to his friend. Logan was quiet before sighing sadly. “Yes but…. I do not know how to approach this matter. Besides, it would seem as if I have already lost him to Motivation….” He said and glanced away.

 

“I wouldn't say that just yet……” Roman said and Logan looked to him confused. “Why do you suggest that??” He asked and Roman hummed. “Weeeelllll, don't tell him I said this buuttt…. Virgil  _ may  _ have come to me at one point complaining about how he kept attempting to flirt with you and tell you his feelings, but he either got too nervous and chickened out, or you didn't notice his attempts” he explained.

 

The logical side starred in shock. Had he really been so oblivious to not realize Virgil's intentions? 

 

“Don't be so hard on yourself my friend. As you've said before, emotions have not always been your strong suit. But! If you would like my advice? I would show him you feel the same. If not…” Roman looked to the eating area. “You may end up losing him if you wait too long”.

 

“How do you even suggest I do that? I don't want to do something that could ruin our friendship” he said and the creative side rolled his eyes. “Just let it come natural then! Just for once, allow your emotions to take over! I believe in you!!” He said and grinned widely. Logan looked and sighed once more. “I will…. Try to do this.”.

 

A week passed and Logan still was unable to figure out a way to confess to Virgil. He tried to plan different methods that could possibly work, before throwing them out. None of them would work. He was logic!! Why was this so hard?!

 

“Maybe I should simply tell Virgil. He would prefer a direct approach…” Logan muttered to himself before nodding. Yes, that would be perfect way to convey his feelings. He got up from his desk and exited his room to find the darker side.

 

His body went stiff when he saw the sight in the hallway. Molly currently had Virgil crowded up against the wall, arms on either side of his head. He was smirking and saying something that Logan could not make out. When he saw the other start to lean into Virgil's space, Logan saw red.

 

He walked over and before he could even think, he punched Motivation in the face, knocking him to the floor. “What the hell?!?” Molly said as he looked up from the ground. “He's  **mine** . Stay away from him” Logan growled before grabbing Virgil's hand and all but ran off. Virgil couldn't do much but follow and feel shocked about what just happened. 

 

Logan brought them both back to his own room and shut the door, locking it. “Logan? What the hell? What did you mean by that back there?” He asked and let out a soft gasp when he was pinned to the door.

 

“I have feelings for you Virgil. Deep feelings that I can't  **_stand_ ** the thought of someone having you. Just seeing him doing all of that. Almost kissing you…. I-I just couldn't take it. I will not apologise for it though” he said, looking into Virgil's eyes. Virgil was staring shocked, face red under his make-up. He finally smirked. 

 

“You know, if I would have known that making you jealous would have made you act this way, I would have done something like this sooner” he said. Logan couldn't help but pull the younger side close into him and kissed him deeply. Virgil pushed his hands into Logan's hair, kissing back happily. 

 

“I want to fully make you mine Virgil” Logan said when he pulled back just a bit. Virgil shivered before nodding a little. “Do it. I'm yours Logan” he whispered against Logan's lips. That seemed to snap the rest of control the logical side had and easily picked Virgil up before pinning him to bed. 

 

“Whoa! You're stronger than you loo-ha!!” Virgil cried loudly when he felt Logan bite down on his neck. He whimpered in pleasure as Logan bit and sucked marks into his neck. “L-Logan ah!! Th-the others will s-sseee those!!” He gasped out and Logan sat up smirking. 

 

“Exactly. I said that I was making you mine. I'm simply showing the others that you're off limits" he said and tugged his tie off and undid the buttons of his shirt. He moved and tugged at Virgil's hoodie, making sure the other was ok with it, before pulling it off. 

 

Clothes were soon strewn around the floor as Logan moved down slowly, sucking and biting more marks into Virgil's soft, pale skin. “Beautiful” he said as he looked up to the other. Virgil groaned and squirmed and panted a little, his cock twitching and leaking bits of precum. 

 

“L-Logan j-just do something already!” He said and Logan hummed. “I am doing something Virgil. You need to be more specific” he said as he moved farther down, kissing Virgil's hips. 

 

“Oh my god, will you just fucking touch my dick already? Fuck” he said and Logan licked his lips. It was actually quite fun being the one who was making Virgil this way. “Of course” he said before taking him into his mouth. 

 

Virgil let out a loud cry and gripped Logan's hair once again. “Logan!!! F-fuck your mouth n-nnnggg…. I-its so warm” he gasped and tried desperately not to buck upwards into the warm heat of Logan's mouth. Logan simply hummed as he sucked, bobbing his head gently. 

 

As he did, he willed lube to appear and carefully coated his fingers. Logan was careful as he rubbed one against Virgil's hole to let him know what he was about to do, before pressing it inside. 

 

Virgil let out a small whimper. It felt different, but also so good. “F-fuck Logan you're going to make m-me cum if you ah! K-keep this up” he told him and let go of his hair. Logan pulled off him with a soft pop and moved the finger gently, before adding a second one. 

 

“We wouldn't want that then. I would rather make you cum from my cock inside you” he said and crooked his fingers, making Virgil scream loudly in pleasure. Virgil bit his lip as he gripped the sheets of the bed. 

 

“Wh-where did th-this Ah!!! Oh god!!!! C-come from!” He stuttered out. Logan hummed as he added a third finger, stretching and curling them more. “I guess you just bring out this side of me" he said smirking, watching Virgil squirm and whimper because of his fingers. 

 

“F-fuck, Logan just fuck me already. I-I need you" he said as his toes curled. “ _ Well if that's not hot I don't know what is _ ” Logan thought as he gently pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the lube and carefully coated his cock before pulling Virgil close. 

 

“You sure?” “Oh my god just fuck me danmit!!” Logan shook his head chuckling. “Such language” he cooed before slowly pressing into the other. Virgil bit his lip hard, almost breaking skin and his hands scrambled to grip Logan's shoulders. 

 

“You alright?” Logan asked as he stopped. He didn't want to hurt Virgil, even though he wanted to fuck the other senseless. He was so tight and hot around his cock, but Logan wanted to make sure Virgil was comfortable. 

 

“Y-yeah, fuck you're just…. A-a lot…” he said and Logan chuckled softly. “I take that as a compliment” he said and Virgil nodded. “It really is” he said before breathing deeply. “I-im ok…. You can move now” he said.

 

Logan looked at Virgil, looking for any signs to make sure he wasn't just saying that, before slowly pulling out and pressed back inside. He took one of Virgil's hands off of his shoulder, and intertwined their fingers together as he moved.

 

“I love you Virgil. You're simply amazing and so special to me.” He said as he kissed the other softly. Virgil let out moans into the kiss and gripped Logan's hand tighter. Tears filled his eyes from all the emotion that was happening.

 

“Fuck I love you too Logan. I never thought anything l-like this would actually happen” he said as he used his other arm to keep Logan close. Logan smiled and held him close, moving slowly but deep. The mood had changed and Logan wanted Virgil to feel him. 

 

“I-it feels so good Logan. I love you. I'm yours” he moaned out and Logan kissed and nipped his neck. “Yes, all mine. My beautiful storm cloud. My sweet Anxiety” he said and could hear Virgil beginning to pant. 

 

“L-Logan, Logan I-I'm close…” he whined and pressed down against Logan's cock. “Just let go Virgil. Let yourself relax and fully feel myself inside you. Claiming you inside out. You're mine and I'm never letting go” Logan said into Virgil's ear as he thrusted deeper, striking Virgil's prostate. 

 

The words, along with the thrusts did Virgil in. He let out a loud cry of Logan's name before coating their stomachs with cum. Logan shivered and thrusted a couple more times before cumming inside of Virgil. 

 

The two laid there, panting and holding each other for what felt like hours, when it was only a few minutes. 

 

Logan smiled and kissed Virgil as he carefully pulled out of him. “Come on dear, let's get ourselves cleaned up" he said and gently picked Virgil back up, taking him to get a shower.

 

The next day Virgil walked down, face a deep red. “Logan!!!” He shouted at the side, who was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. He looked up and a smirk made its way onto Logan's face. 

 

“Good morning love, what's wrong?” He asked and Virgil glared. “What's wrong?! Look at my neck!” He said and pointed. His neck was  _ covered  _ in the dark hickies that Logan had bit into him. “Yes, they're quite lovely” Logan simply hummed. 

 

Before Virgil could retort a response, Roman came in happily. “Good morning my subjects!!! How are- whoa! Virgil you look like you've been attacked by leeches!!” He screeched and Virgil groaned.

 

“Danm, looks like he really is off the market” Molly said as he walked in pouting. He was also supporting a black eye, which Logan seemed to smirk behind his coffee mug when he saw. He hummed though, feeling satisfied. It seemed that sometimes, being jealous does have a good outcome.


End file.
